Ranger (Chase787 and WRJ)
Ranger is co-owned by Chase787 and WildernessRescuerJonathan. Ranger is a serious pup but he still has a decient sense of humor. He's quite confident about his martial arts skills, sometimes getting himself in serious trouble by taking on threats far larger, or too many at once. Ranger can be very sarcastic sometimes though he never is sarcastic at those above him authority except for Chase who often gets the brunt of his sarcasm. He dislikes cats which causes problems when he has to rescue Cali but eventulally, he can be persuaded to help. Ranger has excellent self control but he still can be pushed over the edge. Mispronaunced words, stammering, and incorrect grammar really bug Ranger and so does incoroperation. Ranger can be very competitive and can take losing very seriously. Sometimes Ranger can be agressive, but not in any excessive amounts. Ranger was born in a Navy Seal Training Camp in Massachusetts. Receiving training from both his parents and people that worked in the Navy Seal Training Camp, he was having a great education until one night he was kidnapper or rather pupnapped by a terrorist group. Escaping from the terrorist, he managed to get himself in an animal shelter and was adopted by a nice family who took good care of him. Once again, he was stolen and this time he landed in a pet store where a family bought him for their son Matt for Christmas. The family abused Ranger and he soon found a way out of the yard so he sneaked out during the night. After he sneaked out a mean neighbor who lived next door called the dog pound so when Ranger came back home, he was caught and put in the dog pound after be administered a strong tranquilizer. Ranger is an average looking Rottweiler with the normal brown on chest lower legs and eyebrow and cheek marks. He also has a unique marking, a ring on his tail. He also has brown ears and a brown muzzle. Eye color is blue. His collar is yellow, and his uniform is a dark forest green color with a bright green zipper guard. *Birthday: November 22 *He has a crush on Everest Catchphrases * Never fear Ranger is here!" * "Great! Just Lovely!" (Sarcastically) * "Stuck high in a tree, leave it to me!" Pup Pack and helmet tools *Ranger’s helmet has contrast goggles that increases the contrast therefore making visual discernment easier. *Climbing Bolt Launcher: It launches a bolt that is simular to a grappling hook to help with climbing. Fears *Water *Thunder Storms *Most Stinging Insects *Big Spiders *The Dark (somewhat) Random *Likes Star Wars *His pup tag is two trees with a couple vines crossing between them. Which stands for forest/jungle rescue. *Likes making new friends *Ranger loves exercise or anything else that has a physical challange Friends *'Shaky' *'Mudd' *'Huckleberry' *'Zuma' *'Ararat ' Canon Story Line *'Ranger's Lucky Rescue part 1' *'Ranger's Lucky Rescue part 2' *'Ranger's Lucky Rescue part 3' *'Ranger's Lucky Rescue part 4' *'Ranger's Lucky Rescue part 5 ' *'Ranger Meets the Pups' Other Stories by me *'Rubble's Nightmare ' Collabs *'Pups and the rescue in the storm ' Ranger's Pup Tag.png The Real Ranger.JPG|Ranger without collar: drawn by WildernessRescuerJonathan IMG 20160103 155221.jpg|Art request by HirePups&Collachdude! Ranger Sketch.png|Sketch Made by WildernessRescuerJonathan 000_0233.JPG|Gift made by Spotsicus 000_0234.JPG|Gift from Sportsicus, she used charcoal to make the black coloring Ranger.png|Surprise gift from Sonicthefox19 :D Do you like Ranger Yes Half and half No Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Charcters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Male Category:Good Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Character Category:WildernessRescuerJonathan OCs Category:WildernessRescuerJonathan Characters Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Co-owned Category:Co-owned Pups